Itachikun! Especial de Aniversário
by Adrii-Chan
Summary: "Hoje não era um dia comum, pelo menos para o pequeno Moreno não era. Uchiha Sasuke de sete anos considerava o dia um dos mais especiais de todos, pois era o aniversário de seu Oniisan Uchiha Itachi" "Quero de Tomate!" "Morango é melhor!" "De Ramén" O que será o Tal presente, só lendo pra saber Tentativa de Humor


_**Itachi-kun...! "Especial de Aniversário"**_

_**Konoha**_

_**Distrito Uchiha...**_

Mais uma manha ensolarada começa na Vila da Folha. Mais hoje não era um dia comum, pelo menos para o pequeno Moreno não era. Uchiha Sasuke de sete anos considerava o dia um dos mais especiais de todos, pois era o aniversário de seu Oniisan Uchiha Itachi.

O pequeno Uchiha levantou-se da cama ainda preguiçoso e caminhou até o calendário que havia em cima da cômoda tabaco de seu quarto, ao ver que dia era sorriu com vontade e saiu correndo pela casa a procura de sua Mãe que deveria estar na cozinha a uma hora dessa.

**ooOooOooOoo**

Sasuke chegou à cozinha e lá estava sua Mãe bela como todos os dias terminado de fazer o café da manha daquele belo dia.

_- Mamãe! _– diz Sasuke caminhando até a morena e segurando na barra do avental.

- o que houve Querido? – pergunta Mikoto olhando carinhosamente para o pequeno.

- é hoje... – diz o garoto esboçando um sorriso.

_- Oh!_ Lembrou-se do aniversário de seu irmão.

**- sim...** Quero fazer algo para Ele – diz Sasuke animado.

- seria uma ótima ideia...

- o que tem hoje? – pergunta um Loiro entrando sem ser convidado.

- o que você faz aqui Naruto-dobe? – pergunta Sasuke com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- não fale com seu amiguinho assim Querido – repreende Mikoto.

_- desculpe..._ – murmura Sasuke virando o rosto para o lado contrario ao de sua Mãe.

- o que tem hoje Tia? – pergunta Naruto curioso.

- hoje é aniversário do Oniisan do Sasuke – diz Mikoto sorrindo para o Loirinho.

**- que legal! **– diz Naruto sorrindo mais ainda – vamos fazer uma surpresa para ele... Já sei vou chamar a Sakura-chan também... – diz o loiro saindo logo em seguida correndo.

**- NÃO! **– grita Sasuke, mas Naruto já estava longe – aquela Irritante também não...

- vamos Querido é mais divertido quando se têm mais gente – diz Mikoto tentando animar o filho que estava com a expressão emburrada.

**- não quero!** – diz Sasuke fazendo bico – Itachi é sou meu Oniisan e não devido com ninguém.

_- seu bobinho!_ – diz Mikoto sorrindo – eles não vão rouba-lo de você...

- mais aquela garota não para de me abraçar e...

- por hoje todos trabalharam juntos, Okay? – pergunta Mikoto com as mãos na cintura.

- sim Mamãe!

_**Cozinha...**_

- pronto já trouxe a Sakura-chan também – diz Naruto sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- b-bom dia... – diz Sakura levemente corada ao ver o Moreno.

**- Oi** – diz Sasuke ainda emburrado.

- Querido não seja assim – diz Mikoto repreendo o filho – bom dia Flor... Pode usar a cozinha a vontade.

- e nós vamos fazer o que para o Itachi-niisan? – pergunta Naruto animado.

**- É MEU ONIISAN! **– diz Sasuke fazendo bico.

**- Sasuke!** – adverte Mikoto e depois olha para o loirinho que tinha se escondido atrás da rosada – que tal um bolo?

**- OBA!** – diz Naruto pulando animado – vamos sim...

- s-seria uma ótima ideia – diz Sakura envergonhada.

_- mas..._ – começa Sasuke.

**- Sasuke!** – diz Mikoto olhando para o filho.

- tudo bem eu deixou vocês ajudarem – diz Sasuke por fim soltando um suspiro desanimado.

- vamos fazer o melhor bolo de todos Dattebayo! – diz Naruto fazendo pose Nice Guy.

Depois de não ter mais escolha Sasuke teve mesmo que aceitar a ajuda dos amigos que estavam animados até demais. Mikoto saiu logo dizendo que precisava ir ao mercado e depois a floricultura comprar algumas flores ficando apenas os três se olhando.

- então... – começa Sakura escolhendo as palavras – eu acho melhor buscar o livro de receitas da minha Mãe e...

- não precisa! – corta Sasuke – eu sei como se faz um bolo...

- sabe? – pergunta Naruto curioso.

- sim. Já vi minha Mãe fazer muitas vezes, é fácil!

- então vamos começar – diz Naruto.

**- Hei! **– chama Sasuke o puxando pelo colarinho.

- hã! O que foi? – pergunta Naruto confuso olhando para o moreno.

- falta escolher o sabor.

**- Morango!** – diz Sakura sorrindo.

- não isso é coisa de garota e meu Oniisan é um homem – diz Sasuke fazendo bico.

- então do que? – pergunta Sakura se aproximando dos garotos.

- hmm... – pensava Sasuke com calma – Tomate!

- nunca vi bolo de Tomate, que estranho – diz Naruto fazendo cara de nojo.

- então dá uma ideia melhor – resmunga Sasuke.

- bolo de Ramén – diz Naruto orgulho.

**- Idiota!** – diz Sasuke e Sakura juntos fazendo cara de nojo.

**- Aff!** – reclama Naruto cruzando os braços – _não sei..._

- Chocolate então! – diz Sakura pensativa – o Itachi-kun gosta de doces, não é?

- pode ser... – diz Sasuke se dando por vencido.

- então vamos lá...

- pega o trigo ali! – diz Sasuke com uma caixa de leite na mão.

- sim... – diz Sakura caminhando até o pequeno armário indicado.

- hmm... Tem alguma coisa estranha com isso – diz Naruto olhando a bacia com cuidado.

- o que houve? – pergunta Sasuke ficando do lado de Naruto.

_- sei lá... _– diz Naruto mostrando a bacia ao amigo.

- Naruto-kun você se esqueceu de tirar as cascas de ovo – diz Sakura com uma gota.

**- é um Dobe mesmo!** – resmunga Sasuke revirando os olhos.

**- cala boca Teme...**

- você vai ter que começar tudo de novo – diz Sakura autoritária.

**- ahhh... **Mais acabou os ovos – diz Naruto dando uns passos para longe dos amigos que lhe encaravam com um semblante mortal.

**- VÁ BUSCAR MAIS! **– diz Sasuke quase atacando a bacia no loiro.

_- t-ta... _– diz Naruto saindo dali correndo.

ooOooOooOoo

Naruto depois de quase levar uma baciada na cabeça saiu rapidinho da casa principal e se pôs a andar pelo distrito Uchiha em busca de um galinheiro que ficava mais ao fim do lugar.

Ao chegar em frente ao cercado do galinheiro o Loiro entra e fica a olhar as pequenas galinhas que ciscavam de um lado para o outro, vão andando devagar entre elas a procura da mais gordinha e mansinha.

**- e será você! **– diz Naruto apontando para uma galinha marrom que lhe olhou com uma expressão assustada.

ooOooOooOoo

_**Voltando a cozinha...**_

Sasuke e Sakura separavam os restantes dos ingredientes em silencio, pelo menos pela parte dele que não era muito de falar em situações delicadas como essa que era de cozinhar uma coisa tão especial para seu irmão querido. Sakura de vez em quando se via olhando para o moreno que nem percebia as coisas ao redor, talvez por estar com os pensamentos tão longe.

Estavam no amado silencio por parte de Sasuke é claro, quando ouvem um barulho alto de algo escorrendo e queimando.

**- AH!** – grita Sasuke e Sakura assustando-se.

ooOooOooOoo

_**No Galinheiro...**_

Naruto corria de um lado para o outro tentando pegar uma galinha, mas estava muito difícil, pois todas haviam se escondido. O Loiro parou por um momento e se lembrou de algo realmente sério e inteligente da parte dele.

"_Acho que será mais fácil se eu pegar um ovo que já tenha saído da galinha!" _– pensa o Loiro sorrindo seguindo para dentro do pequeno galinheiro onde ficavam vários ninhos – _Hmm..._ **Uau!** Olha só quantos ovos... Vou levar uns cinco...

Naruto ia saindo do pequeno galinheiro com um sorriso maior que ele podia dar quando para bruscamente ao ver varias galinhas lhe encarando feio.

"_Perigo!"_ – pensa Naruto dando um passo para trás – _"Estou com um mau pressentimento"_.

As galinhas davam pequenos passos a cada passo que Naruto se afastava. O Loiro sem mais perder tempo sai correndo e as galinhas atrás dele.

ooOooOooOoo

Sasuke e Sakura ao perceberem que era a panela de leite que havia derramado por todo o fogão fazendo uma poça enorme no chão, não veem outra solução a não ser limpar o lugar enquanto o Loiro não vinha com os ovos.

- cadê aquele Dobe? – pergunta Sasuke impaciente terminando de limpar a poça.

- Ele deve ter ido fabricar os ovos - diz Sakura com uma gota.

- é um Idiota mesmo!

- sim...

Após esse pequeno dialogo o silencio voltou ao lugar. Sasuke estava esquentando outra panela de leite, mas dessa vez estava de olho. Sakura estava terminado de lavar a outra panela suja de leite quando de repente olharam para trás e virão à coisa mais estranha entrar pela porta.

- voltei!

**- AHHH! **– Sasuke e Sakura gritam dando vários passos para trás.

- err... Sou eu! – diz Naruto – eu só estou um pouco sujo...

- um pouco! – diz Sakura olhando o estado do loiro. Calça suja de lama, casaco meio rasgado e a cabeça toda cheia de penas.

- eu cai numa armadilha delas – diz Naruto envergonhado.

- delas? – pergunta Sasuke confuso.

_- err..._ Das galinhas – murmura Naruto encarando os próprios pés.

_**Minuto de silencio...**_

**- HAHAHAHA! **– Sasuke e Sakura não aguentam e caem na risada deixando um Loiro vermelho de raiva.

**- Hei! Parem de rir... Aquelas galinhas eram ninjas...** – tenta se explicar Naruto.

- é... E elas atacaram o que em você Penas shuriken... **Haha** – diz Sasuke se segurando para não cair de tanto que ria.

**- não elas eram muitas...** – continua Naruto em vão.

- elas usaram o Kage bushin... **Haha** – diz Sakura já com lagrimas nos olhos de tanto rir.

**- Grr... Queria ver se tivesse sido vocês **– diz Naruto cruzando os braços emburrado.

- certo vamos continuar – diz Sasuke voltando a si.

- vai se limpar Naruto-kun – diz Sakura também se recompondo.

_- sim..._ – diz Naruto entregando os ovos que por milagre não quebraram.

- pelo menos a missão foi concluída com sucesso – diz Sasuke.

- sim...

**- Aff!** – diz Naruto saindo dali.

**- HAHAHAHA! **– Sasuke e Sakura não se aguentam e voltam a rir.

**- PAREM DE RIR!** – grita Naruto de longe.

_**Mais tarde...**_

Depois de tanto rir, reclamar e pensar a massa para o bolo finalmente sai e o forno também já estava quente o suficiente para assa-lo. Sasuke coloca a forma dentro do forno depois de brigar com Naruto que quase se assa ao ver se a temperatura estava boa. Sakura terminava de lavar a 'pequena' louça que eles tinham usado no procedimento. Depois alguns minutos e mais um pouco o bolo estava assado e quase pronto faltando apenas à cobertura, mas então a confusão voltou...

**- eu quero com Tomates** – diz Sasuke emburrado.

- mais Sasuke-kun Tomates não seria um bom enfeite para a cobertura do bolo – diz Sakura um pouco corada.

- Tomates e Tomates... Só pensa nisso – diz Naruto com uma gota – **eu prefiro uma cobertura de Ramén...**

**- Eca! **– diz Sasuke fazendo cara de nojo – não mesmo... E você que só pensa em Ramén... **Naruto-Dobe.**

**- Sasuke-Teme...**

**- CHEGA! **– diz Sakura ficando entre os dois – poderia ser... **Morangos!**

**- AH! NÃO...** – diz Sasuke e Naruto cruzando os braços emburrados.

- o que houve agora? – pergunta Mikoto chegando ali com umas sacolas na mão.

- está quase tudo pronto... – começa Sakura – mais ainda falta a cobertura.

**- eu quero Tomates!** – diz Sasuke fazendo bico.

**- Ramén! **– diz Naruto ainda emburrado.

**- Morangos!** – diz Sakura entrando na discussão.

**- Crianças...** – começa Mikoto – já eu o bolo é de Chocolate por que não fazem a calda também e colocam alguns bombons em cima – diz a morena mostrando os bombons que havia comprado.

- perfeito – diz Sakura pegando os bombons.

**- legal!** – diz Naruto dando pulinhos.

**- Hunf!** – Sasuke olhou para os três – ta pode ser...

_**Mais tarde...**_

- o bolo ficou muito bonito – diz Mikoto – Parabéns pelo trabalho em equipe.

- é conseguimos – festeja Naruto.

_- sim... _– concorda Sakura.

- espero que o Oniisan goste – diz Sasuke sorrindo enquanto olhava para o bolo.

- ele está chegando – diz Mikoto – se escondam...

**- rápido!** – diz Sasuke indo para seu esconderijo.

Itachi chegava à casa principal quando notou que todas as luzes estavam apagadas. Entrou com cuidado e olhou para todos os lados e caminhou devagar até cozinha, assim que entrou as luzes se acenderam.

**- SURPRESA! **– gritam as três crianças aparecendo do nada.

- que susto! – brinca Itachi ao ver as crianças sorrindo.

- Parabéns Querido – diz Mikoto abraçando o filho.

- obrigado! – diz ele constrangido.

_- eles fizeram uma coisinha para você _– sussurra Mikoto piscando para o filho que lhe olhou interrogativo.

- espero que goste – diz Sakura corada ao ver o moreno cortando uma pequena fatia do bolo de Chocolate.

_- eu também..._ – sussurra Itachi para si.

"_É agora... Dattebayo!" _– pensa Naruto apreensivo.

- e então? – pergunta Sasuke curioso.

- hmm... – Itachi saboreou com vontade o bolo, mas então uma questão veio – por que a cobertura está um pouco amarga?

- amarga? – repete Sasuke e Sakura olhando feio para Naruto que se encolhe.

"_Opa eu acho que o pote azul era Sal e não Açúcar!"_ – pensa Naruto engolindo em seco.

- tudo bem eu gostei muito – diz Itachi sorrindo chamando a atenção das crianças.

_- que bom... _– diz Sakura sorrindo timidamente.

- de nada! – diz Sasuke orgulhoso.

**- legal!** – diz Naruto animado – Hei! De quem é o próximo aniversário?

**- nem pense nisso! **– diz Sasuke assustado.

**- Hehe! **– Naruto ria malvadamente.

- é um Idiota mesmo... – diz Sakura vendo Naruto tentando desviar das varias Katons que Sasuke fazia questão de atirar no Loiro.

**- Sasuke-Teme!** – diz o Loiro correndo em direção ao galinheiro.

**- Naruto-Dobe!** – diz o moreno seguindo o loiro.

_**Minuto de Silencio...**_

**- CORRE!** – grita Naruto desesperado.

**- AHHHH!** – grita Sasuke também espantado.

- o que será que houve? – pergunta Itachi curioso.

- deve ser aquelas galinhas estranhas de novo – diz Sakura pensativa.

**- tenham cuidado aquelas galinhas são Ninjas** – diz Fugaku entrando no local.

Itachi e Sakura se olham assustados e depois voltam seus olhares para a porta onde estava Sasuke e Naruto com as calças sujas de lama, casaco e camisetas rasgadas e os cabelos cheios de penas de galinha.

- eu disse que elas eram Ninjas – diz Naruto com uma gota.

- e não é que elas tinham Penas Shuriken – diz Sasuke suspirando cansado.

_**Minuto de Silencio...**_

**- HAHAHAHA **– Itachi e Sakura não se aguentam e caem na risada.

**- Hei! Parem isso é sério** – reclama Naruto vermelho de raiva.

**- Hunf! Idiotas!** – resmunga Sasuke emburrado.

_**...Owari...**_

**By: Liana_Inuyasha**

_Espero que tenham gostado ^^_

_Eu amo o Itachi-kun e fiquei bem feliz em saber que ele aparece mais umas vezes no Mangá =]_

_Beijinhos..._


End file.
